A Year Without Rain
by CrAzYLoVe1816
Summary: Finally, the rain has come and the drought had stopped.


Hi guys! I am so back and I just like to apologize to everyone who had read my other fanfiction "When Love Begins" which is still on hold due to lack of ideas and inspiration but don't panic and mentally kill me on your heads for holding the story for a while because I'll just need time and enough ideas to continue the story. JSYK, this is my first time writing a oneshot with the 2718 pair (you can scream now) and I think Tsuna and Hibari are a perfect definition of an odd yet sweet couple. Plus, Selena Gomez's song "A Year without Rain" will be used as the title also as its BG music. Okay, no more talking, just read and review. THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song "A Year without Rain"**

_**A Year without Rain**_

"_Why, why are giving up with us?"_

_It was a nice and calm Saturday afternoon at Vongola manor. The view of the setting sun is very visible from the window of Tsuna's office. It was already 5 o'clock and the two were having a little tea and a serious conversation. The two men were 'hanging out' secretly for months now. They kept it a secret so that Tsuna's manly and gentleman image won't be tainted by their bromance scheme. Although they're on the romantic level of their relationship, Hibari still do not forget to act his duty as the Cloud Guardian to the Decimo. _

"_I'm sorry Tsuna, it's just that everything is different from the way it seems. "_

"_I don't get it Hibari, wait, is there someone else?"_

"_N-no, that's not it. It's just I can't seem to reach you anymore. You're like the sun and I'm the moon; forever separated."_

"_What are you saying? I'm still __**me**__, I never changed even if I'm the boss, and you know that, right?"_

"_I know, I'm not telling you that you've changed. What I mean is the __**situation, **__you're the Decimo while I'm just…your guardian. This relationship does not make sense anymore."_

"_So you're giving up just because of our differences? That's not you Hibari!"_

"_I know; these past few months I feel like I'm not myself anymore. That's the reason why I'm breaking this up. I don't want to go on with our relationship when I know something's wrong with me."_

"_You want space? You want time? You want to breathe some fresh air?"_

"_Yes Tsuna—"_

"_It's okay, now I understand what you are trying to point out. I'm now letting you go."_

"_I'm really sorry—"_

"_Please, just stop apologizing. I'm sorry too for not understanding."_

"_I'll miss you."_

**A year after**

_**Ooooooooohh  
Ooooooooohh**_

The scene at his office room keeps on repeating like a movie scene in his head. They have broken up and led their own ways. Tsuna is still busy as the Vongola 10th while Hibari left his duty as a Guardian and went to a faraway place they called Paris, France. Tsuna lost contact with Hibari after he left for France; well that's fine for Tsuna's part since he fully understood Hibari's intention breaking up.

He needed space. Tsuna gave him his freedom and let him run away.

But with Tsuna? He wants him back.

_**Can you feel me  
when I think about you  
with every breath I take  
every minute  
No matter what I do  
my world is an empty place**_

Hibari is now happy with his life after breaking up with Tsuna a year ago. To him, travelling to Paris after the breakup was a good way of getting away his worries and reinventing his lost self. He tried to be open with friendship to everyone he meets and made new friends although his 'emo' side sometimes pops when he's moody. Yet the fact that he still loves Tsuna makes him more confident that there's a big chance for them to be back in each other's arms again. Now, he's going home to his love.

_**Like I've been wonderin' the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby**_

Tsuna is busy signing all the paperwork laid on his table, indeed the long hours of work plus a little mafia mayhem depresses him so much he just want to reset everything then go back to normal. But can't do that, if that idea is possible, he wouldn't do anything to go back to normal. He wouldn't have met him when it happens. He glanced at the calendar and eyed the date of that certain day.

November 14, 2010.

It was the exact date when they ended everything.

_**I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain**_

"Can I come in?" A voice of man was suddenly heard and knocked Tsuna from his deep thinking.

"Uhh yeah, door's open."

A tall guy with a black came from the door. It was Yamamoto, his Rain Guardian and one of his best buds aside from Gokudera, his Storm Guardian and loyal right hand man.

"Yo! You might wanna see these papers I'm holding." He said with a flashy grin.

Tsuna sighed and whispered "paperwork" then Yamamoto laid those papers on his table. He sat at the couch facing Tsuna's desk.

"Whoa, you're really working hard there, Tsuna."

"I know right? Sometimes I think of committing suicide."

"Ahahahah! You're still silly as before Tsuna."

"Well thanks for that, anyways, why did you brought this paperwork here? The secretary should do that instead."

"You see, I was about to go here when I saw your secretary on my way then she asked me if I would give this because she's gonna poo and her shit's gonna come out, so that's the story."

Tsuna stared at him for a second with mouth slightly open before saying "Oh!"

He glanced outside the window. The clouds are dark, like it's raining after a few minutes. He frowned.

"That's weird." Tsuna muttered.

"What weird?" Yamamoto asked. 

"The weather report said it won't rain today. How come the clouds are dark?"

"I don't know, maybe someone died." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna scoffed at Yamamoto's plain joke, yet he continued to look outside. The sky was far different from last year.

_Maybe something's up. I hope it would turn out good. _He thought.

_**The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (it's in my mind)  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling**_

"So how is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Huh? What are trying to say?"

"You and him, how's everything between the both of you?"

Tsuna frowned. How come he knows? They kept their secret carefully so how…

"How'd you know what happened to us?"

"I know it since day one. You're too obvious."

"What? But we—"

"I know what you'll say, that you and Hibari kept the secret very well and know noticed. But I noticed how he stares at you when you're not looking. I can see the happiness in his eyes when he looks at you."

Tsuna was dumbfounded. So he knew it from the start.

_**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby**_

Hibari stared at the window pane beside him. He noticed the sky is somewhat gloomy and turbulence is felt inside the plane. But he does not give a fuck about it. In 15 minutes, he would land to Japan, go directly to the Vongola manor, see Tsuna, say sorry to him, tell him he found his self and he's ready to love him again. Scenes like that plays in his mind he found himself smiling. A flight attendant approached him and reminded about not leaving his valuables.

"Excuse me but, may I know what time is it now in Japan."

"It's 5:18 pm in Japan, sir?"

_He would in the manor at this hour. Seems like fate has smiled upon me._

"And the date today please?"

"Oh, November 14, 2010, sir."

_Mother of God._

"Thank you."

This is it. After a year of soul searching, he'll back in his arms and he won't be afraid to say he's in love with a man, that they're _gay_. He would scream to the whole world if he could.

_**I'm missing you so much  
can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain**_

Yamamoto left Tsuna's office, leaving him and the paperwork together alone. Suddenly, the atmosphere felt cold. Soon after, the sounds of the raindrops are heard from the outside.

It rained. And this made Tsuna more depressed.

Bleep….bleep….bleep…

The sound of the answering machine bugged the hell out of him. Is his secretary done pooing?

"Yes Riku, what is it?"

"_Sir, someone wants to see outside."_

"But I don't have any appointments for today. Tell me his name please."

"Uhh he advised me not to tell his name until you see him."

_What a persistent guy, just who the hell is he?_

"Okay I'll go down, tell him to wait. Where is he anyway?"

"He's outside the gate sir."

"Okay thanks."

He got up from his seat and took the umbrella from inside the drawer and got out of his office. His mind is filled with questions about this person he's going to meet. From what he remembers, no appointment was set in this day. Is this an intruder? Or a paparazzi? Or is it…no, that is absolutely impossible. He couldn't be.

As he went down from his office, he opened the main door of the manor and looked out from there. What he can only see is the top of a black car. He opened his umbrella and started walking outside. As he comes closer to its direction, he's starting to recognize the car and the _owner_ of the said car.

_A black Porsche and its plate number HBK 187, it's him! He's driving it!_

Little did he know, he was now walking, no—running on a fast pace.

_**So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
baby, baby, baby, whoaa  
It's a world  
No wonder  
With you in my life  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain**_

No one can explain the happiness he feels inside as he sees the person who taught him how to love come in his direction, even if the raindrops pour down on the window of his car, he knows it's him and he's positive about it. He could feel his heartbeat getting faster and his palms, they're sweating like hell! What should he do? He never felt this nervous before. Does he really love Tsuna this much his legs are now shaking he can barely feel it? Tsuna was now knocking his side window; Hibari smiled and opened the door. Tsuna shielded Hibari from the rain by giving some shade. They just stared at each other, not minding the raindrops dripping on their backs. On a sudden impulse, Hibari grabbed Tsuna on his waist and kissed him on the lips.

_**I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
**_

Kissing Hibari was his dream even when they first dated. They've never done this before and it feels really good to him. Hibari pulled his lips and traced his tongue to his. Tsuna felt a shiver into his spine but still, he replied to Hibari's kiss by also tracing his tongue to his. After seconds of kissing, they both pulled back and breathe some air. Hibari looked into Tsuna's eyes as if they're the most beautiful in the world.

"I'm sorry for the pain I gave to you. I found myself again and I'm ready to love again. I won't promise you a perfect relationship but I'll do my best to make it work for us." Hibari said

Tsuna just smiled.

"I came back for you." Hibari added.

"I know you would." Tsuna replied.

And they hugged each other under the rain.

_**Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh**_

_**Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh**_

_**THE END**_

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for taking time on reading this oneshot and I hope you'll appreciate my work but seriously, **

**I kinda screwed at the kissing part so just bear with it! Let me know if liked it or if you have any **

**suggestions, violent reactions, you can click the Review button below. Thank you again and don't **

**forget to R&R! :D**


End file.
